Signal processing often involves fairly complicated operations to be performed in order to perform the particular signal processing. For example, in image and video signal processing, a process to decode an encoded image or video involves a large number of matrix operations. Similarly, the process to encode an encoded image or video involves a large number of matrix operations.
The signal processing may utilize complex operations to achieve the goals of the process. Those complex operations require a large number of discrete operations to be performed. Often, those complex operations receive one or more variables and then perform an operation based on those one or more variables.